Target-tracking radars, such as monopulse radars, are configured to track targets by simultaneously transmitting a single radar pulse in two or more lobes and are able to obtain, among other things, angle information from the single pulse. One issue with target-tracking radars is discriminating between targets of interest from targets of non-interest. Target-tracking radars with sufficiently high bandwidth may inadvertently respond to noise in a target's epsilons (i.e., the off-boresight angles or error estimates). This noise may result from a reduction in a target's signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) which results in an increase in the variance of the measured epsilons. This makes discriminating between targets of interest from targets of non-interest difficult.
Thus, there are general needs for improved target-tracking radars and methods that can discriminate targets of interest from targets of non-interest. There are also general needs for target-tracking radars and methods that can reject a target of non-interest while maintain tracking a target of interest.